pureblood vampires
by miss e malfoy
Summary: the Malfoy's and their family and friend's are vampires and Hermione Granger isn't a real person and is actually Marissa Malfoy. also read my other story Marissa Malfoy. I know it is a rubbish summery!
1. chapter one

Pureblood vampires.

Chapter one- default chapter.

Marissa .P.O.V.

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter apart from some of the characters I added and made up.

My name is Marissa Aleera Narcissa Alexis Bellatrix Malfoy ~ Flint; I am four hundred and eighteen years old; I have a son called Marco Lucius Marcus Michael Flint and I am married to Marcus Alexander Michael Flint.

I also have a very big family but only some of them are actually related to me, but I love them all the same because we have always been there for each other and always will be for eternity because we are all demon's that drink blood for food and wear jewellery to protect us from the sun.

You see we are monsters, or killers if you wasn't to call us that because we are vampires.

It all started the year 1697 me and my family were living in our home country Berlin, Germany. I had just finished my education from Hogwarts with my two out of five best friends, Marcus Flint and Adrian Purcey. We have known each other since we were about two years of age because they are both from Vienna, Austria and my mother is from the same place and she knew their parents.

I also know them because my father work's with their father's so they come over with them when they have business meetings and when our mother's were have tea together.

I was currently at Marcus' home and he and I were out on a walk around the local magical village. He was wearing his usual black-ish, brown trousers that were tucked into his black leather boots; on his top half of his body he had a white shirt on that was tucked into his trousers with a black coat over it.

I wore a black off the shoulder, corset bodices dress that went down to the ground with silver embroidery around the hem and waist and the top of the corset. I also wore black boots but they could not be seen because of my dress; I also had a black shall over my shoulders to keep myself warm.

I had my hand in the crook of his arm while we walked through the streets; We talked about our futures and just life in general. Then Marcus asked if I would like to return to his family manor and have lunch and tea out on the porch at the back of the manor. I agreed and we started to head back.


	2. Chapter two

**Pureblood vampires.**

Marissa .P.O.V.

Once there Marcus shouted on a house elf, when the elf appeared with a 'pop' Marcus told it to prepare us something to eat and some tea and to set up a table with two chairs for us on the back porch while the house elf did that we went to go tell Marcus' father that we were back and where he would find us if we were needed.

We found Mr. Flint or Michael (that he insists I call him) in his study looking over papers from his work. He looked up when we knocked and when we entered. He smiled when he seen it was us and we smiled right back at him. Marcus told him what we came to tell him and he said that was all right and that he would speak to us later but before we left he gave Marcus a look that I didn't understand and Marcus nodded back at him.

Marcus and I left the study with my hand still in the crook of his arm while descending the stairs and walked to the door that led to the back porch. We went through the door to find a table and chairs set up like we asked with tea and water on the table with cutlery and plates with nothing on them.

Marcus like the gentleman that he is walked to the chair and pooled it out and took my hand and helped me sit down. Once I was seated Marcus took my hand he kissed it I looked up at him and into his eyes and saw love and I think lust which made my stomach flutter. I felt myself blush and I looked away; Marcus let go of my hand and I sat it in my lap. Marcus sat down in his own chair and took a drink of his water; that's when I realised something I loved Marcus more than just a friend.

It made me realise that I felt like this for a while and that it explained why I always felt more comfortable with Marcus and always hug him and held on to Marcus when we were out on walks in stead of Adrian. It made me realise that I was in love with my long time best friend Marcus Flint.

A/N: oh a cliff hanger I can be so mean sometimes. Please R&R x

**Miss e Malfoy xx**


	3. Chapter three

**Pureblood vampires.**

Chapter three.

We sat there in silence for a while waiting for the house elf's to bring us our food. Every now and then I would catch Marcus looking at me and we would make eye contact and he would have the same look in his eyes from when he kissed my hand earlier. When I seen this look I would look away but I could still feel his gaze on me.

Eventually the house elves came with our food and served it without a word; once they had gave Marcus and I our food they disappeared. I then took my napkin that had been under my cutlery and un folded it and placed it on my lap and picked up my cutlery and started to eat.

I spared a glance at Marcus and notice he had do the same as me and now was eating his food. After about five minutes into our lunch Marcus decided to break the silence by asking;

"Marissa how is you food is it made to your liking."

When Marcus spoke it made me jump as I was use to the silence but not his deep, velvet voice. I then replied:

"Oh Marcus you gave me a bit of a fright there, but other than that the food is divine."

I gave a smile and he smiled back and we carried on eating our lunch in silence and only making small comments here and there. Once we had finished our lunch we drank our tea and the house elf's returned to take our plates away and replaced them with small bowls of fruit.

When we had finished our tea and fruit Marcus asked me if I would like to go on a walk with him around the gardens seen as it was summer. I agreed and Marcus got up out his chair came round to my chair pulled it out and took my hand and helped me up. He took my hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow and kept his hand over it as we walked down the stairs of the porch and into the gardens.

We walked through the gardens looking at all the flowers and plants every now and then Marcus would tell me a bit about a flower or plant that I looked at for a long period of time. We eventually got to a small sitting area that was next to a pond with fish and lily pads in it and a couple of fish as well.

Marcus offered me a seat on one of the chairs that could hold two at a time. He let me sit first then he perched himself next to me never letting go of my hand. We sat and talked about our family and friends for a bit when I realised that I had not seen Marcus' mother the whole time I had been there. I decide I was going to ask Marcus so I did, I asked;

"Forgive me if I'm being rude but why is it the whole time I have been here I haven't seen your mother."

Marcus looked away from me for a moment and his body had gone rigid and his grip on my hand had tightened. I then said;

"If you do not want to tell me it is all right I would understand I mean we all have a right to keep certain things from certain people."

Marcus looked back at me and took a deep breath which seemed to calm him down a bit. He then said;

"I suppose it would be best am I starting from the start;

"It all started when I was twelve when I realised my mother didn't really love my father but my father loved her but she just wanted him for his money. I realised it when I realised I was in love with a girl and I went and told my mother and father at dinner one night but my mother just laughed and said 'love is a weakness' but my father just said meet me in the library after dinner.

"So once I finished my dinner I went to the library and waited on my father, after about ten minutes of waiting my father showed up and sat on the couch across from me and said,

'marcus my son don't listen to your mother she doesn't know what love is because she has never loved a person only money and expensive things but remember this love is not a weakness it is a strength.'

"I then asked him if she loved him or me and then he said,

"My son no she hasn't and probably never will but know this I will always love you because you are my son, my heir and my own flesh and blood. I will never hate you I mean we might disagree sometimes but so does everyone. But know moving on to who is this girl you are absolutely smiting about?'

"after that I told him who I was in love with and still am in love with but a year after that my father went to the king himself and asked for a divorce from my mother because she showed no love to neither my father or I so he decided to end it and I have not seen my mother since then and all I know about her is she doesn't love and hates the woman imp in love with."

After Marcus finished his story and I was absolutely gob smacked that his mother was like that when Marcus was such a loving person mind you he probably git it off his father I then remembered something I didn't know who he was in love with so I asked and he said;

"You."

A/N: oh another cliff hanger. How do you think Marissa will take it do you think she'll admit her feelings as well or do something else.

Please R&R xx

Miss e Malfoy xx


	4. Chapter four

**Pureblood vampires.**

Chapter four.

I sat there shocked, I mean I knew Marcus loved me more than just a friend but I didn't know he had been in love with me since we were twelve but it does explain why we sometimes act shy around each other but comfortable at the same time and why we are so glad to see each other even if we were just away from each other for a hour or two.

But another thing I didn't understand was why choose me over his own mother, I mean don't get me wrong she should not have just married Michael for his money and didn't really love Marcus but you would expect him to choose his mother because she gave birth to him. Even though I don't understand that I am still flattered that he loves me enough to pick me over his own mother.

I then noticed that I had been silent for a while and Marcus was starting to look embraced and that he was looking at the ground. I took my hand that marcus wasn't holding and placed it on his cheek and tilted his head till he was facing me and said;

"Marcus I am truly flattered that you picked me over your own mother because you love me so much; and I want to tell you that I love you too but even though I just realised it but I have probably loved you for a long time."

I gave him a small shy smile and I seen his eyes light up with relief but still showing that he loved me. He then took my hand that was still on his cheek in his free hand and he kissed it. We were still looking into each others eyes and we both started to lean forward till our lips joined in the middle.

It was a small light kiss almost shy but it reflected all the love and lust that we had felt for each other from over the years. When we pulled back we smiled at each other but that slowly changed because Marcus started to look nervous again. I started to worry because Marcus is rarely nervous so I gave him a look as if to say what's wrong.

Marcus just shook his head as if to clear it and he slowly reached in to his coat pocket and removed a ring box with the Flint cress on it. I then realised that it had the Flint traditional engagement ring in it and that Marcus was going to ask me to marry his; I was so excited and nervous that my stomach started to flutter again.

Marcus then got off the chair and knelt in front of me and took my two hands into one of his and had the ring box in the other. He took another deep breath and looked me in the eye and started to speak;

"Marissa I love you with all my heart and I have ever since we were twelve and probably even before that I just probably thought it was a friendly love. I mean I loved you enough to choose you over my mother so I guess what I'm trying to say is… Marissa Aleera Narcissa Alexis Bellatrix Malfoy would you do me the honour and become my wife and I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of eternity."

I looked at Marcus through teary eyes and I threw my self at him and hugged him in a tight embrace and cried on his shoulder while repeating yes the whole time. Marcus hugged me back just as hard and I could have sworn I heard him sniff as if he was crying as well.

When we pulled back Marcus took my left hand and took the ring out the box and put it on my ring finger. The ring was made of silver and had a medium size emerald with two small diamonds one each side of it. Once I was finished admiring my engagement ring I looked back at Marcus and he leaned in and kissed me again but this time it was more passionate from all the relief, love and lust.

We eventual realised we were still on the ground so we sat back up on the chair and Marcus handed me his handkerchief to wipe my face because it was still all wet from when I was crying. Marcus put his arm around my waist and held he too him so my head was on his chest; I snuggled into his chest a little more because he was nice and warm and because it was about three o'clock in the after noon it was starting to cool down and was a little breeze.

After about twenty minutes Marcus asked if I would like to return in side and talk about telling our families about our engagement. I agreed and Marcus stood up and took my hand and helped me off the chair. He took my hand that was in his and tucked into his elbow.

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter in the next one they tell their families and Marcus' mother will be there. How will she take the news? X

Miss e Malfoy xx


	5. Chapter five

**Pureblood vampires.**

Chapter five.

When we arrived back at the house we went back inside and went to go find Michael again to ask if we could invite the rest of marcus' family and my family and some of our friends over for dinner so we could announce our engagement. We found him in the library this time but he did not look up this time when we entered because he did not hear us.

Marcus cough to get his attention, this time he did look up and he smiled and put the book he was reading and said;

"Ah; Marcus, Marissa what do I owe the pleasure of your presence? Oh and please do sit."

Marcus and I sat on the couch across from him and Marcus began to explain;

"Father I was wondering I you would do me a favour and invite the rest of the family over and Marissa's family over for dinner, oh and some of our friend's and their families as well if that is all right?"

Michael thought it over for a minute and then nodded and said;

"Yes that would be alright but would you tell me why and when? And do you want your mother to come as well, I mean she might not have been a loving mother but she still gave birth to you?"

Marcus went rigid but calmed down when I rested my hand on his forearm and then I said;

"Well Michael it is a bit of a surprise so we would rather not say but would it be okay if we held it two days from now? And I think it would be best if Marcus' mother came because like you said she did give birth to him and she deserves to know our announcement."

Marcus looked down when I mentioned we should invite his mother but he agree anyway even if he didn't like it. Michael then said;

"That will be all right, now if you will excuse me I still have a bit of work to do for your father Marissa."

Michael stood up and walked towards Marcus and myself; he lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles and he patted Marcus on the shoulder; He then walked away and out the door.

I looked at Marcus and saw he was still upset so I said to him;

"Marcus would it be all right if you walked me to my rooms and joined me for a drink of fire whiskey in front of the fire."

Marcus looked up at me surprised; it was rare for a man and woman in those days to go to a bedroom alone without a supervisor to keep an eye on them when they are not married. Even though Marcus was surprised by my proposal he still nodded and stood.

He extended his hand to me and I placed my hand is his and he pulled me up. He tucked it into the crook of his arm and we started to walk to the door and headed to my rooms.

A/N: thanks to all of you who have reviewed and I was also wondering if anyone would like to be my beta because I was thinking about writing a few sex scenes soon but I might not but we'll see when I write a few more chapters.

Please R&R.

Miss e Malfoy.

xx


	6. Chapter six

**Pureblood vampires**

Chapter six.

When we reached the door that led to my rooms I put out my free hand and opened the door. When we opened the door we saw my bedroom; on the far wall was a glass door that led to a balcony and a window on either side of the doors but a little bit away from it, the doors were open and letting the summer breeze in to the room. To the right of that was two other doors with a fire in between, not far from the fire was a love seat and two arm chairs on either side, there was also a wooden coffee table in front of the love seat.

Across from that was my bed and another door, my bed was on a platform. It was queen size four post beds with cream sheets and pillows with a brown throw over the bottom of the quilt. It also had cream see through hangings that were pulled back so you cold see the bed. The walls were cream with white lining and the floor was wooden.

The three doors led to my privet study/ library, closet and bathroom. The study and closet were the doors next to the fire and seats but the bathroom was next to my bed. Me and Marcus entered the room and walked over to the chairs, we sat on the love seat and Marcus called a house elf.

It appeared in front of us and asked what we would like and Marcus replied;

"Yes, please bring Marissa and I two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey."

The house elf nodded and bowed and left to retrieve the glasses and alcohol. Marcus and I sat on the love seat staring into the fire; neither of us spoke as we fell into a comfortable silence. The thing that broke the silence was that blasted house elf; it must have annoyed Marcus as well because he grabbed the glasses and fire whiskey from the elf and set them on the table that was in front of us. He then slapped across its head and told it to leave and not to return unless it was called or if it had a message from his father for us in a deadly ice cold whisper.

The house elf whimpered and left with a 'pop'; Marcus then sat a glass in front of myself and then one in front of him and opened the fire whiskey and poured a little bit in each glass. Marcus lifted his and finished it in one gulp and then poured himself another but didn't drink it this time. I on the other hand lifted the glass and took a small sip; I could feel it burning my throat as it made its way down it. I sat it back on the table and faced Marcus to find him looking at me already.

He looked at me with so much love and devotion in his eye that I had to lean over and kiss him. It started off as a small kiss but eventually it got deeper and deeper; my arms were around his neck pulling him closer to me and one of his arms were behind me leaning on the back of the couch while the other was around my waste bringing me closer to him.

We eventually pulled away but still held each other; my head was resting on his shoulder and his face buried in the crook of my neck. We must of fell asleep or I did anyway because I woke to the sound to a 'pop'; my eyes slowly opened and I realised I was still cuddling Marcus. He moved his head so I could see my room again instead of his neck and shirt.

Marcus started to sit up and he dragged me up with him; his arm was around my waist and his other hand was on my knee. I rested my head on his shoulder with one hand on his chest and my other arm tucked behind him. It turned out to be a house elf that disturbed us to tell us that Michael would like us to start to get ready for dinner that was in a half hour.

After the house elf told us that he disappeared again and marcus told me he would see me when he came to collect me to escort me to dinner; he stood and took my hand and kissed my knuckles and then he left to go get ready and to let me get ready. I then stood and went to my closet to pick out a semi-formal dress.

I decided to wear my emerald three quarter length dress with black stockings and black marry Jane's (I know they didn't call them that in that time but you hopefully know what I mean).I then done my hair and put half of it up with my clip with it pulled back at the front with a curl or two left down on either side.

There was a knock at the door and I went over and opened it to see Marcus standing there with his hands clasped behind his back, he was wearing a white shirt and black jacket and black trousers with dragon hind boots with his shirt tucked into his trousers. I moved out of the way and pulled the door further open so he could enter my room; I then said to Marcus;

"You look very hansom this evening Marcus, I will be ready shortly I just need to put my jewellery on and then we can head down to dinner."

Marcus then said to me;

"Take your time love and you look absolutely stunning tonight."

I smiled and I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I blushed and marcus kissed my cheek, he pulled away and moved away to sit on the couch while I went and put my silver necklace on that had a emerald charm on it in the shape of a raindrop and put my family bracelet on that was silver with the Malfoy cress on it.

Once I had put my jewellery on I turned back and told Marcus I was ready to go down to dinner; Marcus then stood and took my black shawl and placed it round my shoulders. Marcus then offered me his arm and I took it and we started to head down to diner with Michael.


End file.
